


my favorite color is blue

by hrlena



Series: lilacs in your mind all the time [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Protective Dick Grayson, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrlena/pseuds/hrlena
Summary: Damian was a ten-year-old kid who never talked to anyone. Dick, somehow and by the most simple way, tries to break that barrier.
Relationships: Bat Family & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: lilacs in your mind all the time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297





	my favorite color is blue

**Author's Note:**

> heyy
> 
> my name is helena and this is my first AO3 fanfic
> 
> please tell me if I'm not doing something right
> 
> so my little cousin doesn't have a real good past and this is based on a real conversation I had with him this Christmas. It made me pretty happy because he doesn't talk to anyone, and we had a great chat. It made me remember of dick and damian, so I made up this. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Damian was the quietest child Dick had ever seen. He would sneak through the corridors, avoid walking through the center of the rooms, and mostly always answering "yes" or "no" to any questions. Sometimes he didn't even bother to answer, just muttering something. 

It used to break Dick's heart, who couldn't bear a child growing up with trauma or enough tiredness to even talk. However, it wasn't as if that made much difference. Bruce, Tim and Jason, they didn't seem to care that much, never trying to make Damian talk more than what he already did. But Dick was not like that. 

It was a late afternoon when Dick found his perfect opportunity. Batman had just left his cave, Tim had gone with him, and Jason was somewhere out there. Only Dick and Damian remained in the cave, a little tired from last night's patrol and silently monitoring the progress of Batman's mission. 

"So..." Dick started. "What is your favorite color?" he asked, turning in his swivel chair to face Damian. 

"Green." he answered without looking at Dick. 

"Oh, green. Mine is blue." he said, smiling. 

Damian didn't answer. 

"Do you like submarines?" 

Dick could barely hide his smile at the random question he'd just asked. He smiled even more at the small look of surprise on Damian's face. 

"I think." 

"And you like animals?" 

"Yes." 

"What is your favorite animal?" 

"I don't have a favorite animal." 

"None? Not even bats" 

That seemed to get enough attention from Damian, who looked at Dick. 

"I like cats"

"Oh, look there! I also like cats. What do you enjoy doing the most?"

Dick hoped Damian wouldn't answer 'train' or 'fight'. 

"I like drawing." 

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" 

"I never ate ice cream." 

"Oh My God! Seriously? We need to go then for ice cream, urgently." 

Damian didn't answer. 

"Do you like cold or hot?" 

"Hot." 

"Hot? I like a little more cold. Heat leaves the clothes sticking and sweaty. Why do you like hot the most?" 

"I lived ten years in a desert." 

"Oh yeah. I forget that sometimes. There was only sand there?" 

"There was a palace." 

"A palace? That must have been amazing. Did you speak Arabic?" 

"Arabic dialects." 

"Was it hard for you to learn English?" 

"A little bit."

"What is your favorite food?" 

"Falafel with babaganoush."

"And American?" 

"I... I don't know." 

"I understand a little bit what this break of culture is. I grew up in an immigrant family from Romania. English is not kinda like my native language." 

Damian didn't answer. 

"What is your favorite place in the world?" 

Damian blinked, as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"I like a garden at home." 

Home. It must be bad for a ten-year-old to leave his home to live with people he had never seen before. 

"A garden?" Dick asked. It didn't look much like Talia or Ra's a garden. 

"One of the killers kept it." 

"Ah yes. And which color do you like the least?" 

"Orange." 

"Orange?" Dick asked smiling, remembering one of his costumes. 

"Yes." 

"Which is your favorite drink?" 

"Tea." 

Dick would ask him more silly things, as he would any other child, before the communicator beeped with Batman's message, and their attention had to focus on her. Something was heating in his chest from talking to Damian Wayne, who never talked to anyone. 

Later, in another casual conversation with Bruce, he commented with an open grin, only to get a suspicious look from his father.

**Author's Note:**

> so it was it
> 
> I know, it was kinda short, but I'm on vacay, so this is going to be part of a Damian Wayne-centric series
> 
> some of the fanfics of the series are going to be kinda harsh, some will be sad, some will be cute, so keep an eye up
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
